


Every Time We Touch

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [12]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied abuse, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec can't help but shiver every time he and Magnus touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from that cascada song lol

“Alexander, darling, are you alright?” 

Alec snaps out of his daydreaming haze to see Magnus looking up at him with concern in his eyes. The highlighter smoothed onto his cheekbone shimmers as his mouth lifts into a sweet–albeit confused–smile. Alec can’t help but admire the smudged rings of glitter and eyeliner around his eyes that only serve to accentuate his cat-like pupils. Alec realizes that he’s been staring and snaps out, blush rising on the back of his neck. 

“I–wuh …?” 

Magnus puts a hand to his cheek and Alec struggles to suppress a shudder. “I asked if you were alright? My hands aren’t that cold, are they?” Alec tries to make his mouth say words but all he can focus on is the heat in Magnus’ fingertips, five tiny points searing into his skin. When Alec doesn’t respond the teasing smirk falls off of Magnus’ face. 

“Alexander, I know I’m a tactile person but if it truly makes you uncomfortable just say the word and I’ll stop.” 

“No! No I…”  _ I’ve just never been touched this much before and fuck it feels so good, never stop touching me I love you IloveyouIloveyou _ . “I’m fine, I … I like it, so don’t stop … please.” Magnus just smiles and rises up on his toes to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead. Magnus turns to head for the bathroom, sweaty from their night out, but Alec reaches out and grabs his wrist, pulling him to a stop. 

“Alexander?” Alec bites his lip. “What is it, my love?” The endearment sits warm in his stomach. 

“Can I … can I have a hug?” Magnus opens his arms and Alec steps gratefully into them, pressing Magnus’ smaller body to his own. Magnus wraps his arms firmly around Alec’s waist and Alec has never felt more safe. He presses his face into Magnus’ neck, inhaling the smell of his cologne mingled with Pandemonium. Magnus slides his hands up under Alec’s shirt, stroking the firm muscles of his back and Alec all but whimpers. 

“I love you,” Alec says quietly, “so fucking much.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive critcism welcome


End file.
